


87. Hearing from the peanut gallery

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [87]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	87. Hearing from the peanut gallery

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): hearing from the peanut gallery  
 **players only. takes place in early September 2012, after the boys are[caught sharing some PDA in Carmel](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/10294.html) and Alex [catches grief from his management team](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/22676.html).**

It's hours later, and - having succumbed to the therapeutic charms of his boy - Alex is much calmer than he was. He managed to Skype his publicist, his agent, _and_ the rest of his management team and inform them - again, calmly - that he chooses not to issue a statement at this time. He's not even going to publicly acknowledge the Internet posts showing him kissing his lover in public. And the world can fucking speculate however they want to. Alex will come out when he's damn good and ready, because he's _proud_ , not because he's pressured.

He's out back watering his - Luke's - herb garden and waiting for his lover to emerge from his sex coma. A Mexican feast is waiting warm in the oven, and Alex has every intention of pampering his boy tonight.

Phone in hand, Luke comes out into the backyard, rubbing at his eyes. He's managed to throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie but his feet are bare and he shivers a little. "Hey..." he murmurs, smiling at Alex.

"Hey, gorgeous," Alex says, his eyes lighting up when he sees his boy. He sets the hose on the ground and wipes his hands on his jeans, then meanders through the rows of vegetables to take Luke into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy and my ass and nipples still hurt," Luke says, playfully pouting just a little.

"Ohh, you poor baby," Alex teases in turn, clasping his hands loosely at the small of Luke's back. "I just might know someone who can kiss and make it all better for you."

"You do?" Luke asks, wide-eyed, but he's already laughing and he leans up to kiss Alex softly but firmly on the mouth. "I love you."

"Lucky me," Alex murmurs with a grin, and sucks gently on Luke's bottom lip. "Are you hungry?" Because Alex is starving. But then, he usually is.

Luke nods, glancing at his watch. "The lasagna should have gone in ages ago," he says with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"It's okay." Alex caresses the back of his hand over Luke's cheek. "I saw it in the fridge but I didn't know if it was totally done or how much more you wanted it cooked or whatever. So I ordered delivery."

"You did? What did you order?" Luke asks, leaning into the touch.

"Mexican," Alex answers. "Enchiladas, fried rice, refried beans, guacamole and salsa, and steak fajitas. Mmm, and chiles relleno." He grins, then tips his head back to look up at the sky. "We can eat out here if you want. It's beautiful."

"Definitely. Do you want me to set the table at all?" Luke asks, the glint of something in the pool catching his eye.

"Nah, if you want to just grab some napkins and a couple of beers," Alex says, "and I'll get everything out of the oven. It shouldn't be too dried-out yet." He gives Luke a quick kiss and heads down the hill to pull open the sliding glass door leading into the kitchen.

"Okay," Luke responds absently, still staring into the pool. "Is that your phone?"

"Huh?" One foot over the threshold, Alex looks back. Then he shrugs, a bit sheepish. "Oh. Yeah." He's going to have to get a new one now, and quickly. And least people won't know the number yet.

Luke tries not to laugh but there's definitely a smile on his lips. "Did you throw it in there? On purpose?" he asks, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Well... yeah," Alex confesses, and raises an eyebrow at his lover. "What, did you think I tripped and just happened to drop it?" He scrubs a hand over his face. "I was really fucking sick of all the calls I was getting."

Luke laughs. He can't help it. "I don't know. I thought maybe you'd dropped it by accident. I didn't want to assume anything."

"Eh." Alex shrugs again, dismissing the issue. Trying to, anyway. He grabs a couple of potholders and starts pulling hot foil packages from the oven. A few trivets on the poolside table, and dinner is served; it's a good thing he's not trying to impress anyone today. "They sent along plastic forks and stuff."

"Which means no clean-up after," Luke says happily, cracking open a beer and handing it to Alex before he opens one for himself. "I still didn't check my phone," he notes, nodding at where it lies on the table. "I'm almost scared to. Maybe I should just go ahead and toss it in the pool," he teases.

"We can start an underwater sculpture," Alex suggests, sitting down. He starts loading up his paper plate with enchilada and chiles relleno, then opens the cold containers one by one until he finds the sour cream. "Choose my landlord's interior decorator crap that I hate the most, and just throw all of it into the water."

Luke laughs. "That would be really funny," he says, turning on his phone as he makes up a plate for himself. "God, my friends are such idiots," he murmurs, shaking his head, scanning the first few messages.

"So I take it they noticed, too?" Alex really hasn't met any of Luke's mates yet, only those who were coworkers. "I trust they're not scandalized by all this." He takes a fortifying slug of his beer.

"Nope." Luke laughs. "Um. 'Is he as big as they say he is?', 'How long have you been climbing that?', 'Way to go. Didn't know you were a size queen,' followed by a smiley face," he reads off then glances up at Alex. "I don't think scandalized is in their vocabulary."

Alex snorts a laugh, blinking in surprise. "What are you going to write them back?" he asks, smearing guacamole over all the food on his plate. "That you don't climb and tell?"

"Something like that," Luke says, scrolling through the rest of the messages. "Some of them are nice, or at least not focused on the size of your cock," he says with a grin.

"Very nice," Alex agrees with a nod. "Practically demure." He raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to just send a picture?"

Luke blinks. "Of what?"

Snickering, Alex shakes his head. "Never mind." He studies Luke's face in the early evening light. "What about your management team, though? I mean, they seem like they've been trying to stuff you back into the closet for a year or so now."

"Don't tempt me," Luke says, because damn. It'd be worth the shock on his friends' faces. "And my management team can do whatever they want. I've told them repeatedly that I'm out and I'm staying out. If they don't like it, I'll find another team."

"One with balls," Alex opines, and struggles to keep a straight face. "Balls as big as yours. Which _I_ would be more than happy to provide a picture of, for Facebook or whatever."

"No way. There will be no pictures of anyone's cock or balls going viral," Luke says with a laugh. "Just think - if kissing got us this," he holds up his phone. "We'd be buried under emails and voicemails for the next decade."

"Ahh, but we'd be smug as all hell." The light in Alex's eye is devilish.

"Well, you would be," Luke says, laughing even harder.

Alex snickers. "If I've got good reason to be smug, then you must, too," he says, gently kicking Luke with his bare foot. "Because I'm yours."

"Yes, you are," Luke says, the words making him so incredibly happy he feels like he could burst. He leans over the table and kisses Alex firmly on the mouth, food be damned.

Smiling at the kiss, Alex slowly licks over Luke's lips. "Do you think your friends will accept me okay once you finally introduce us? They won't think you've sold out, or anything?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks, shifting his chair even closer. "Why would they?"

Shrugging lightly, Alex makes fork tracks in his sour cream. The subject clearly makes him uncomfortable. "Because I'm not gay," he answers after a moment. "I've known gay people who were so fucking bigoted against people who identified as bisexual -- like we just don't have the brains to pick a side or something." He looks up to search his lover's eyes. "Your friends won't get annoyed about that?"

Luke shakes his head. "Most of my friends are from the theatre crowd," he says with a smile, reaching over to touch Alex's hand, "and if there's one thing you should know about the theatre crowd - at least in London - it's that pretty much anything goes."

Alex's answering smile is wry. "Puppy play and all?"

"Probably," Luke says. "But you wouldn't be able to get them to shut up about it. The whole world would know the next day."

Leaning across the table, Alex flickers his tongue over his boy's lips again. "I want the whole fucking world to know," he whispers, and smiles wickedly.

Luke giggles. "About puppy play?"

"Let's skip that part," Alex answers, trying not to laugh too hard. "They can all figure out that you love my cock, and then we'll leave the rest to the collective imagination."

"I _adore_ your cock," Luke murmurs, eyes sparkling. "Love it, worship it..."

"I think it's been too long since you've worshiped it," Alex replies, and licks a dab of salsa from his fingertip. "Come to think of it."

Luke grins. "Is that permission?"

"You're damn right it is," Alex tells his lover with a grin. "Not to mention a very strong hint."

Luke laughs and pushes back from the table, carefully going to his knees between Alex's thighs, his hands already on his sir's zipper.

"Mmm, now this is my kind of dinner," Alex murmurs, laying his hand lightly on Luke's hair. "Kneeling Boy, al fresco."

Luke smiles at that, freeing Alex's cock. But he doesn't take it into his mouth just yet. First he runs his hands over it, sliding them up and down the shaft, thumbs rubbing over the crown. Worshipping it like he said.

His breath catching in his throat, Alex stares down at his lover. Those knowing caresses feel so fucking good and they build his anticipation even further, drawing a bead of precome from deep inside.

"You're so big," Luke murmurs. "So hot and hard," he leans in, rubbing his face over the tip, the precome smeared against his skin, down his cheek, across his lips.

Alex hisses softly, a shiver passing through him. He flexes his fingers, tightening them in Luke's hair for a moment. Entranced by his boy.

Luke moans, ghosting his breath over the shaft as he returns to the tip and flicks his tongue into the slit.

A quick surge of his hips -- Alex just can't help that. But he stills himself again in the next moment, not wanting to interfere. Hell, no, not right now.

Luke opens his eyes and smiles up at Alex. He pulls back a little, as much as his sir's hand in his hair will allow, and drags his tongue from the root to the tip. Long and slow. Like an ice cream cone.

Alex groans. "Fuck, you are so sexy," he breathes, completely mesmerized.

Luke just grins and licks again and again, long, slow swipes from base to tip, his tongue flicking out to capture every drop of precome welling in the slit.

It definitely feels like worship, oh yes. So fucking arousing, even as Alex wonders how long his boy is going to tease him. It's so damn hard to hold himself back from simply taking. But he adores it when Luke takes the initiative like this.

Unable to resist any longer, Luke wraps one hand around the shaft and closes his mouth around the head, sucking lightly.

Alex groans and drops his head back. _Fuck_. He combs his fingers restlessly through his lover's hair, every single sense completely attuned to his boy. "Yes," he whispers, wanting - needing - more.

Slowly working his way down, Luke slips his hand into Alex's jeans, cupping his balls in his palm and kneading them as he sucks.

 _Fuck_. Alex's balls -- they're like his kryptonite, and Luke knows it. "Yes," he whispers again, and can't keep himself from adding, "oh, god, harder."

Nose pressed to Alex's groin, his sir's cock lodged deep in his throat, Luke moans, his own cock achingly hard. He squeezes tighter, working Alex's balls harder as ordered, waiting for any sign that it's too much.

That's it. Alex growls deep in his throat and begins to pump his hips. He keeps his grip tight on Luke's hair, using his boy. "Fuck, yes," he gasps, "like that. Yes. Yes!" He slams into Luke's throat and holds there, spilling hot and reeling with pleasure for what feels like an eternity.

Unable to catch his breath, Luke pulls against his sir's hold then surrenders, everything fading to black just as Alex finally releases him. Spots dance in front of his eyes and he coughs, sucking air into his lungs, his chest aching.

The orgasm is damn good. But the adrenaline rush of balancing Luke's vitality in his hands... it's fucking glorious. Alex inhales deeply, his blood thrilling right to his fingertips. "Come here," he whispers, one hand giving Luke's hair a little tug. "Now."

Luke climbs into Alex's lap, pressing close. His cock's still achingly hard, but his need to be held triumphs over that.

"Mine," Alex whispers, hugging Luke to him, stroking his hand down his boy's back. "My good boy. My love."

"Yours," Luke whispers, nodding, nuzzling in against Alex's throat.

Alex smiles and drops his hand to close over the bulge in Luke's jeans. He begins to rub, slow and sure, along the length. This touch is no tease -- it's a demand.

Luke's breath catches and he moans against Alex's skin. "Oh, god, sir... please..."

"Yes," Alex whispers, licking at Luke's throat. "Come for me."

Those words. Like a puppet on a string, Luke does exactly what he's told, coming hot and thick inside his jeans, the heat spreading against his skin.

Alex growls with satisfaction. And he keeps working Luke's cock, making sure he spreads the mess around inside his clothing. All the while, he nibbles gently at his lover's throat.

Luke whimpers, his cock all too sensitive now that he's come. "Please..." he whispers, even as he offers his throat up for more.

 _Fuck_. Alex always finds himself right back here, stuck in this dilemma. He shouldn't mark his boy while he's working, knows he shouldn't. But Luke... Alex can't fucking resist him. He licks down to the base of Luke's throat, just above his collarbone, and sucks hard.

Oh, god. Luke shivers hard, whimpering again, his softening cock jumping against Alex's palm.

Easing back just a fraction, Alex licks at the fresh bruise. "Shouldn't do that," he mutters, echoing his own thoughts. Not that it fucking matters when he already _did_ , and obviously he doesn't much care. He lifts his head and sucks Luke's bottom lip into his mouth.

Luke moans, head spinning, his arms tightening around Alex's neck. "They can cover it," he murmurs.

"Good. Because apparently I can't stop," Alex tells his lover, and grins.

"Just as long as you don't decide you want to tattoo my ass," Luke teases, grinning back.  



End file.
